Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is an upcoming 2019 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War, and a crossover/sequel to Ant-Man and the Wasp and Captain Marvel. The film will be the twenty-second main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the Infinity Saga as well as the tenth and final installment of Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on April 26, 2019. It is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo, and stars Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine, Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Karen Gillan as Nebula, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon, and Josh Brolin as Thanos. Synopsis The grave course of events set in motion by Thanos that wiped out half the universe and fractured the Avengers ranks compels the remaining Avengers to take one final stand in Marvel Studios’ grand conclusion to twenty-two films, Avengers: Endgame.Disney and Marvel Studios Reveal Official 'Avengers: Endgame' Synopsis Plot To be added Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye/Ronin *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Benedict Wong as Wong *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) **Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon (motion-capture) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener[https://www.cbr.com/iron-man-3-ty-simpkins-avengers-4/ Iron Man 3 Actor Returning for Avengers 4] *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie LangEmma Fuhrmann Joins Untitled Avengers as Cassie Lang *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton *Ava Russo as Lila Barton *To-be-confirmed actor as Cooper Barton *To-be-confirmed actor as Nathaniel Barton *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) **Terry Notary as Groot (motion-capture) *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Winston Duke as M'BakuWinston Duke on How 'Avengers' Will Top Itself with 'Endgame' (Exclusive) *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym[https://wegotthiscovered.com/movies/sebastian-stan-spoils-scene-avengers-4/ Sebastian Stan May Have Spoiled An Avengers 4 Scene] *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *John Slattery as Howard StarkEXCLUSIVE: John Slattery Filmed Scenes For ‘AVENGERS 4’ *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/CrossbonesAvengers 4: Frank Grillo Confirms Crossbones Returns - In Flashback [Updated] *Tilda Swinton as Ancient OneAvengers 4: Tilda Swinton Returning As Ancient One, Confirms Producer *Rene Russo as FriggaRTF EXCLUSIVE: ‘''AVENGERS: ENDGAME''- A Big Return And Another COMMUNITY Alum Cast!’ *Hiroyuki Sanada as a to-be-confirmed character‘Westworld’: Hiroyuki Sanada Set To Recur In Season 2 Of HBO Series *Katherine Langford as a to-be-confirmed character'Avengers 4' Casts '13 Reasons Why' Star Katherine Langford *Ken Jeong as a to-be-confirmed character *Stan Lee as a to-be-confirmed characterStan Lee Has Already Filmed Cameos for Black Panther Avengers 4, & More Appearances Location *Earth **New York ***New Avengers Facility **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum *** *** **Wakanda **Washington, D.C. **Tokyo, Japan **Clint Barton's Homestead **Malibu, California **Los Angeles, California **San Francisco, California ***Maggie Lang's House **Germany (mentioned) ***Flughafen Leipzig-Halle (mentioned) **Ten Rings Base (mentioned) *Titan II **Thanos' Farm *Multiverse **Quantum Realm Events *Infinity War **Decimation (mentioned) *Avengers Civil War (mentioned) **Clash of the Avengers (mentioned) *Kidnapping of Tony Stark (mentioned) Items *Vibranium **Captain America's Shield **Panther Habit **Vibranium Spear *Uru **Stormbreaker **Infinity Gauntlet **Mjølnir *Captain America's Uniform *Iron Man Armor: Mark IIron Man Armors Featured in Avengers Endgame LEGO sets *Iron Man Armor: Mark V *Iron Man Armor: Mark XXXVIII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLI *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX *Iron Man Armor: Mark L *Iron Man Armor: Mark LXXXV *Thor's Prosthetic Eye *Arc Reactor *Thanos' Armor *Double-Edged Sword *Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver *Ronin Suit *Ronin's Sword *Hulk's Stretchable Suit *War Machine Armor: Mark V *War Machine Armor: Mark VI *Ant-Man Suit *Advanced Tech Suit *Black Widow's Batons *Electroshock Batons *Starforce Uniform **Kree Helmet *Valkyrie's Armor *Infinity Stones **Power Stone **Space Stone **Reality Stone **Soul Stone **Time Stone **Mind Stone *B.A.R.F.[https://mcuexchange.com/avengers-4-barf-hologram-civil-war/ Avengers 4 to Feature Tony Stark's Hologram Technology from Captain America: Civil War] Vehicles *''Benatar'' *Quinjet *Luis' Van *''Sanctuary II'' Sentient Species *Humans *Asgardians *Titans *Luphomoids *Halfworlders *Kree *Celestials *Zehoberei *''Flora colossus'' *Frost Giants *Chitauri Creatures *Ants *Outriders * Organizations *Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Stark Industries *Asgardian Royal Family *Golden Tribe *Dora Milaje *Jabari Tribe *X-Con Security Consultants (logo) Mentioned *Erik Selvig (picture) *Peggy Carter (picture) Production *On October 28, 2014, the film was announced as Avengers: Infinity War – Part II, while the [[Avengers: Infinity War|third Avengers film]] was titled Avengers: Infinity War – Part I.Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles However, in June 2016, both films were renamed. The third film title was shortened to Avengers: Infinity War and the fourth film was simply the Untitled Avengers film. Anthony and Joe Russo explain this rename as "the movies are two very different movies", so "it is misleading".Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies *Chris Evans revealed Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame are shot back to back.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Filming started on January 23, 2017,Avengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday and is expected to end in October/November 2017.Kevin Feige on ‘Avengers: Infinity War’, Spider-Man’s Future, 2019 & 2020 MCU Movies, and ‘Doctor Strange’ *During a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 event in April 2017, Zoe Saldana revealed the title of the film as Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet.Has Guardians Of The Galaxy star Zoe Saldana revealed the name of Avengers 4? Following this, James Gunn announced that was not the title.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) *On September 11, 2017, the production of the movie was shut down because of Hurricane Irma.HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta *Kevin Feige has confirmed in an interview that Avengers: Endgame will be a "finale" to the current iteration of the MCU and "everything before Avengers: Endgame and everything after" will result in "two distinct periods". Feige also confirmed that there are plans for 20 movies after Avengers: Endgame is released.‘Avengers 4’ will be a finale of sorts, producer Kevin Feige says Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Big Game TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Honor” TV Spot Special Look Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Special Look Featurettes Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "We Lost" Featurette The Making of Avengers Endgame Filmed with IMAX® Cameras Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Stakes" Featurette References External Links * * * * * Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Infinity Saga Movies Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Avengers: Endgame